Anna Ajmátova
]] Anna Adréyevna Gorenko, en ruso Анна Андреевна Ахматова (Odessa, 1889-1966), fue junto con Osip Mandelstam una de las figuras más representativas de la poesía acmeista rusa de la Edad de Plata. - Edad de Plata El poeta Joseph Brodsky la definió así: Biografía ]] Anna Andréyevna Gorenko nació el 11(23) de junio de 1889 en Odessa, hija de una noble familia de origen tártaro, Ajmát, de la cual tomó el apellido por el que la conocemos. Her childhood does not appear to have been happy; her parents separated in 1905. Anna started writing poetry at the age of 11. As her father did not want to see any verses printed under his "respectable" name, she chose to adopt the surname of her Tartar grandmother as a pseudonym. Estudió latín, historia y literatura en Kiev y en San Petersburgo. Allí se casó con Nikolái Gumilióv en 1910, poeta famoso, promotor del acmeísmo, corriente poética que se sumaba al renacimiento intelectual de Rusia a principios del siglo XX. Los acmeístas rompían con el simbolismo, de carácter metafórico, y restablecían el valor semántico de las palabras. En esta línea Anna publica en 1912 su primer libro de poemas titulado ''La tarde''. En ese mismo año nace su único hijo, Lev, que se convertiría en un famoso historiador Neo-Eurasianista. El matrimonio de Anna y Nikolai duraría desde 1910 hasta 1918. En 1910-1912 viajó a Italia y Francia, visitando París dos veces. Conoció a Modigliani, quién influiría en su perspectiva. Más tarde Ajmátova se casaría con el prominente asiriólogo Vladimir Shiléiko (1918-1922) y poco después con el historiador de arte Nikolái Púnin (1922-1938). Borís Pasternak estuvo enamorado de ella pero Anna rechazó su proposición. Sus primeros escritos parecen intuir la gran soledad en la que se verá sumergida años más tarde, después de las trágicas consecuencias de la revolución rusa de 1917. Tras ésta, Anna se verá afectada ya que en 1921 su primer marido Nikolai Gumilióv, fue acusado de conspiración y fusilado. Más tarde, su hijo será también arrestado y deportado a Siberia. Y su último marido, Punin, moriría de agotamiento en un campo de concentración en 1938. Los poemas de Anna se prohibieron, fue acusada de traición y deportada. Por temor a que fusilaran a su hijo quemó todos sus papeles personales. En 1944 pudo regresar a Leningrado con su hijo, ciudad devastada tras el asedio nazi. Allí comenzó a ganarse la vida traduciendo a Leopardi y publicando ensayos, incluyendo brillantes ensayos de Alexander Pushkin, en periódicos escolares. Todos sus amigos emigraron o fueron reprimidos. En 1945 el joven intelectual británico Isaiah Berlin quiso visitarla antes de regresar a Londres. Ese encuentro se prolongó durante veinte horas donde Anna le leyó sus poemas y se sinceró con él, pero esto tuvo trágicas consecuencias ya que su hijo volvió a ser encarcelado durante diez años. Esta vez la escritora se negó a silenciar su voz y siguió adelante con su poemario más importante, Réquiem, ahí explica que en aquella Unión Soviética los únicos que estaban en paz eran los difuntos y que los vivos pasaban su vida yendo de un campo de concentración a otro. El libro fue publicado sin su consentimiento y conocimiento en 1963 en Múnich. En 1962, Ajmatova estuvo nominada al Premio Nobel de Literatura, pero no lo consiguió. En 1964, en honor a su 75 cumpleaños, se realizaron nuevos estudios y se publicaron nuevas recopilaciones de sus versos. Ese mismo año viaja a Taormina (Italia), donde recibe el Premio Internacional de Poesía y en 1965 es nombrada doctor honoris causa por la Universidad de Oxford. Viaja a Gran Bretaña con escala en París y se publica en Moscú El correr del tiempo (1909-1965), un balance incompleto (y censurado) de su obra. Her later pieces, composed in neoclassical rhyme and mood, seem to be the voice of many she has outlived. Her dacha in Komarovo was frequented by Joseph Brodsky and other young poets, who continued Akhmatova's traditions of St. Petersburg poetry into the 21st century. She also translated the Collected Works of Tagore in 8 volumes, into Russian. A monumental task for anyone. El 5 de marzo 1966 Anna muere de un infarto en un sanatorio de las afueras de Moscú y es enterrada en Komarovo. Su obra, traducida a un sinnúmero de lenguas, sólo aparecerá íntegra en Rusia en 1990. Monumentos *Hay un museo dedicado a Akhmatova en San Petesburgo en la Fountain House'' (conocida como el Palacio Sheremetev) en la Fontanka Embankment, donde Akhmatova vivió desde mediados de la década de 1920 hasta 1952. *En Rusia hay 4 monumentos dedicados a Anna Ajmatova: ::#En Bezhetsk ::#En el jardín de la Facultad de Filología de la Universidad de San Petersburgo ::#En un parque público en San Petersburgo, en frente a una escuela en la calle Vosstaniya. ::#En San Petersburgo en el Neva embankent, en frente a la prisión "Kresty", donde su hijo, marido y muchos amigos estuvieron prisioneros. Ajmatova hizo cola regularmente cerca de "Kresty" con paquetes de comida para ellos durante muchos años. Ella quería que se le dedicara un monumento allí, cerca de "Kresty", si algún día se erigía uno en su memoria. *Se bautizó con su nombre a un planeta menor '''3067 Akhmatova, descubierto por el astrónomo soviético Lyudmila Georgievna Karachkina en 1982. Obra poética ]]En la evolución poética de Ajmátova podemos distinguir tres épocas: ::# Ciclo poético que va desde 1912 a 1922: La tarde (Vécher) (1912), El rosario (Chyotki) (1914), La bandada blanca (Bélaya staya) (1917), El llantén (Podorózhnik) (1921) y Anno Domini MLMXXI (1922). Escribe un poema épico Junto Al Mar (U sámogo mórya) (1914). ::# Época de 1922 a 1940 marcada por el silencio creativo y la ruptura del silencio mediante la creación de Requiem (1935-1940). Una de sus obras más conocidas, en ella refleja el dolor y el amor de una madre. Durante las largas colas de espera para poder ver a su hijo en la cárcel oye las historias de las demás mujeres. Escribe pero no publica un poema épico Putyóm vseyá zemlí (Kitezhanka) (1940). ::# Ciclo poético de 1940 a 1965 que tiene dos partes diferenciadas: por un lado, encontramos una serie de poemas épicos y por otro, sus poemas de madurez que culminan en Poema sin héroe (Poema bez geróya) (1940—1965, texto completo publicado en 1976). Se publica en Moscú libros de poemas El correr del tiempo (Beg vrémeni) (1909-1965), Sauce (Iva, o Trostnik) 1940. Escribe pero no publica el libro de poemas titulado Nones (Néchet) (1936-1946) y un poema épico Trianon ruso (Russki trianón) (1923-1941). Bibliografía / Referencias * Anna Ajmatova. Ajmatova. Mondadori (IT) (September 2000. ISBN-10: 8439702930, ISBN-13: 978-8439702931. * Anna Ajmatova. Poemas Escogidos. Grupo Editorial Norma (April 1999).ISBN-10: 9580435480,ISBN-13: 978-9580435488. * Anna Ajmatova. Otros Poemas Junto Al Mar. 56 pag. Vigia (June 30, 2004). ISBN-10: 959240089X, ISBN-13: 978-9592400894. * Anna Ajmatova. Requiem y Otros Escritos. Galaxia Gutenberg (May 2001). ISBN-10: 8481092886, ISBN-13: 978-8481092882. * María Fernanda Palacios: Prólogo a Ana Ajmátova. Poemas, Caracas, 2002. * Anderson, Nancy K.; Anna Andreevna Akhmatova (2004). The word that causes death's defeat. Yale University Press. * Harrison E. Salisbury, "Soviet" section of "Literature" article, page 502, Britannica Book of the Year 1965 (covering events of 1964), published by The Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1965 * Feinstein, Elaine. Anna of all the Russias: A life of Anna Akhmatova. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 2005 (ISBN 0-297-64309-6); N.Y.: Alfred A. Knopf, 2006 (ISBN 1-4000-4089-2). * Эйхенбаум Б. Статьи о поэзии, Л., 1969. * Павловский А., Анна Ахматова. Очерк творчества, Л., 1966. * Тарасенко А. Н., Русские поэты XX в. 1900—1955. Библиография, М., 1966. * Добин Е. С. Поэзия Анны Ахматовой, Л., 1968. * Жирмунский В. М. Творчество Анны Ахматовой. Л., 1973. * Чуковская Л. К. «Записки об Анне Ахматовой» в 3 т., YMCA-Press., 1976. * Тименчик Р.Д. Анна Ахматова в 1960-е годы. — М.: Водолей Publishers, 2005. Enlaces externos * Biografía y poemas de Ana Ajmátova * Biografía y poemas de Ana Ajmátova * Biografía y poemas de Ana Ajmátova * poemas de Ana Ajmátova * poemas de Ana Ajmátova * María Fernanda Palacios sobre poemas de Ana Ajmátova * Amor, amigo, pais interrumpido por Olga Connor * POEMA PARA ANNA AJMÁTOVA por Carlos Fajardo Fajardo * la voz de Ana Ajmátova * Biografía y poemas de Ana Ajmátova en ruso * todo sobre Ana Ajmátova en ruso * todo sobre Ana Ajmátova en ruso * Ana Ajmatova en Wiki rusa * sobre Ana Ajmátova en ingles * Ana Ajmatova en Wiki inglés Ajmátova, Anna Ajmátova, Anna Ajmatova, Anna Ajmátova, Anna Ajmatova Ajmatova, Anna am:አና አኽማቶቫ bg:Анна Ахматова bn:আনা আখ্‌মাতোভা cs:Anna Andrejevna Achmatovová de:Anna Andrejewna Achmatowa en:Anna Akhmatova eo:Anna Aĥmatova et:Anna Ahmatova fa:آنا آخماتووا fi:Anna Ahmatova fr:Anna Akhmatova gl:Anna Akhmátova he:אנה אחמטובה hr:Ana Ahmatova hu:Anna Andrejevna Ahmatova is:Anna Akmatova it:Anna Andreevna Achmatova ja:アンナ・アフマートヴァ ka:ანა ახმატოვა lt:Ana Achmatova lv:Anna Ahmatova nl:Anna Achmatova no:Anna Akhmatova pl:Anna Achmatowa pt:Anna Akhmatova ro:Anna Ahmatova ru:Ахматова, Анна Андреевна sk:Anna Andrejevna Achmatovová sv:Anna Achmatova ta:அன்னா அக்மதோவா tg:Анна Андреевна Ахматова tr:Anna Ahmatova tt:Anna Axmatova uk:Ахматова Анна Андріївна vi:Anna Akhmatova zh:安娜·阿赫玛托娃